johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Coming to a Johnny Near You
'Coming to a Johnny Near you '''is the first part of 32th episode and the 63th episode over all. Summary Johnny and Dukey watch a [[Speed McCool|''Speed McCool]] movie in theaters and declare it the worst movie they've ever seen. But when Dukey explains how narration makes everything seem better, Johnny convinces Susan and Mary to make a reality warping megaphone, however it malfunctions. Plot Johnny and Dukey are watching the trailer for the newest Speed McCool Movie, ''Preschool Parol Officer''. The narrator says that it is "the most awesome movie in history". Johnny and Dukey go to see it, but it is most certainly not the most awesome movie in history. When Johnny complains that the narrator of the trailer lied, Dukey points out that anything said by a good narrator sounds exciting. Dukey then decides to narrate boring things Johnny has to do, such as eating carrots and doing homework. Johnny then decides to ask his sisters to make something that makes the most boring things exciting. The Test girls are then seen playing with their stuffed bunny toys. When Johnny comes in, they then hide them and say that they were doing "experiments". He tells them to make a machine that's exciting and Susan thinks it would be exciting, but that it's scientifically impossible. Johnny then tries to give her incentive into making it by saying she won't be able to star in a romantic comedy with Gil. Susan and Mary then agree to at least try making one. In the next scene, Susan and Mary have finished the Voice-Over 9000. It uses 90% of the brain's capacity to change the way people think. They use Dukey as an example by making him into a cheerleader. Susan then uses it to make Gil love her and Mary. Then Johnny gets to use it. The next morning, Dukey mades Johnny's ride to school into a limo using the VO 9000. In math class Johnny makes the pizza guy come to school bringing pizza for everyone. Meanwhile, Susan and Mary are not having such a good time at Gil's house. Gil wants to play with his bunny collection (because the Test sisters like bunnies), but is taking the bunny thing to extremes. Susan and Mary then begin to think they have too much in common. This becomes clear when, in an attempt to leave, the twins say they have a ballet lesson and Gil rips off his clothes, revealing that he's wearing a tutu. While at an ice-cream truck, Johnny spills ice cream onto the VO 9000. It then starts to malfuntion and becomes stuck on "Action Mode", and starts saying things by itself. The VO 9000 says he would be chased by ninjas, and this occurs. As Johnny runs, he tries to shut it off, but it then states that he'll be chased by a rogue cop, and later by toddlers. Johnny then runs into the lab and calls Susan to tell them that the VO 9000 has malfunctioned. Susan then tells him how to reboot it. Johnny then reboots it. Everyone effected by the Voice-Over 9000 is now back to normal, even Gil. As Susan and Mary are about to destroy the Voice-Over 9000, Hugh tells the kids that it's meatloaf night. They decide to use the VO 9000 one last time. The kids use it to make Hugh throw away the meatloaf, order pizza and throw a party! Trivia/Goofs *When Susan and Mary are at Gil's house, the header says "Gill's House." But Gil has only one L. *The ninjas, turbo toddlers and the rogue cop reappear for the pizza party, even Speed McCool. *The rogue cop is shown to have five fingers instead of four. *The Outfits Susan and Mary wore when they left with Gill are two of many outfits they wore in the past to get Gil to notice them. **Susan; the Purple dress she wore in Bathtime for Johnny, which becomes her official formal wear from this episode onwards. **Mary; the White dress she wore in Johnny X. This is also the final time she uses it. *Susan and Mary are revealed to have a stuffed bunny collection. Quotes Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes that Parody other media Category:Vhs